valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 10: Discord (Pt.1)
Story Crowe: It was close. Kurt: No, I was never close. Crowe: It's the same Valkyrur from Barious is it. Kurt: There was nothing I could do. Crowe: As it stands there is nothing we can do. If she appears we withdraw. Crowe: Thanks to the assasination attempt, we might be able to keep that monster within those walls at Ghirlandaio. Crowe: That might be something we gained from the failed mission. Kurt: Let's hope it is that way. Crowe: By the way, that Valkyrur's a pretty sweet looking thing. Kurt: Are you telling me what you saw? Crowe: As if I ever get the chance to go to the frontlines. Crowe: Enough with the jokes. You will join up with the northern occupation forces for the next operation. It seems something special's prepared for the Nameless. Kurt: By special, what do you mean? Crowe: There will be more instructions for you on-site probably. That's the norm for you guys isn't it. Get cracking. Kurt: Yes sir. Lydia: Captain Dahau's pet squad seems to have been exorcised by our crimson eyed silver wolf. Dahau: They've managed to force Maximillian's trump card into action. That much is worth praise. Dahau: That aside, how does Maximillian take to the whole affair? Dahau: Zig, what would you do? Concentrate your efforts on defense? Or send them away for an assault? Zig: I'd use the Valkyrur as my center of defense and have my forces on an all-out attack. Dahau: That's probably what Maximillian has in mind as well. It would be the correct choice of action as a commander of the army, he'd want to give the credit of the victory to the men who fought the war. Dahau: However if I were to be in his shoes, I'd have the Valkyrur head towards the frontlines one time and decimate the morale of the enemy. The soldiers can do the rest of the work. Dahau: Unfortunately he would not be in a position to do that. Gregor and Jaeger both have their reputation to uphold. Even he would have his pride damaged if he were to have won the war using Selvaria's powers. Dahau: The position of royalty gets in the way of the most efficient course of action. Zig: So from Sir's point of view the prince is still too naive. Dahau: Even with that pride he is an individual that comes once every 100 years. As a soldier he has his drawbacks. Dahau: Those drawbacks are a blessing for he needs us. Zig: That was a splendid observation! Sir, you are the hope of all Darcsen! Dahau: Zig, there is a mission crucial to our victory that I need you for. Will you do it for me? Zig: Yes sir! Leave it to me! Lydia: That was a great explanation, but does the boy actually understand any of that.. The Nameless set out for the northern Gallia, joining up with the occupation forces.. While on the way there--''' Kurt: We will stop in the village today. Everyone, make preparations for camp. Kurt: Imca, can you handle guard duty? Imca: ... Kurt: Imca? Imca: I am not well.. Sorry. Kurt: ..Okay. Riela, can you perform guard duty? Riela: ... Kurt: Riela! Riela: Yes?! Nothing! It's nothing! Kurt: What's going on with you? You're daydreaming. Riela: Sorry.. I'll be careful. Kurt: Hm. Kurt: Gusurg, I have something I need to consult with you. Gusurg: What's the matter? Kurt: Imca and Riela don't seem their usual selves, what do you think I should do? Gusurg: Sorry, I'm not feeling up for that kind of talk myself either. Kurt: Well.. I see, sorry for bothering you. Kurt: With the 3 of them out of commission this is going to be hard to handle.. 21: What's the matter Kurt, HQ gave us an impossible job again and you're fretting over that? 45: If I'm good enough for you we can talk about it. Annika: When a problem comes along. Instead of doing it alone, share it with us so we can worry about it together. Amy: If you're going to say that I think the correct word used there should be 'solve'.. Kurt: Sorry everyone, maybe I might be causing unnecessary stress on all of you, but here goes. Valerie: (An enemy attack! It's the Calamity Raven!) Kurt: Not now..! Everyone, prepare for battle! '''Chapter Brief We will participate in the operation led by the regulars. Our target is Zwolle. We need to rendezvous with the regulars as soon as we can. And in order to do that.. The Calamity Ravens have launched a surprise attack on us, we need to defeat them. After defeating the Ravens, we will proceed as planned and meet up with the regular army and receive further instructions. After receiving our new orders, we will carry them out and together with the regulars wipe out all Imperials that have taken up garrison within the city. The northern Imperial forces are said to have rock solid defenses. But the city of Zwolle is going to be an important foothold for the rest of the war. We need to win this at all costs. Mission Briefing We are under attack from the Calamity Ravens under the command of Zig in a farming village near Zwolle. Protect both bases in area 1 and area 4 for 5 turns or defeat all enemies within that time. A special reward will be available if all enemies are defeated. Strategy The Calamity Ravens get to go first. You will want to have the constructor module on your tank before your begin. Both bases need to be deployed with enough defenders (2 or more) to resist being emptied out before your turn begins. If you have two armored techs give one each to each base, start each base off with a lancer to resist mortar damage. You can fill your base with other members, avoid deploying any assaults or scouts for now as they have little chance of surviving heavy trooper fire or a sniper's mark. Leave your tank and Imca undeployed for now. This strategy will be for defeating all enemy units. Phase 1 #Bring Imca in with Open Fire in area 4 to clear the way. Withdraw her. #Bring the tank in to construct the bridge in area 4. Free attack with Heavy Trooper as priority. #Take the southwest base in area 4 with a scout. Move for the southeast base if it's empty. #Bring Imca into the new base in area 1 with Open Fire. Clear the way. Do not withdraw. #Take the southeast base in area 4. #Make sure your base in area 4 is defended. #Deploy your tank into area 2. Move it back into base and end your turn after shelling any target that may be killed. Mission Banter Zig: I lost at Yuell because I wasn't being serious but this time it will not end in the same way! Zig: Nameless! Do your worst! Zig: Get ready! Phase 2 #Handle the heavy trooper in Area 4. #Same action. #Take the northeast base in area 4 using your scout. Use your grenade. #Same action. #Same action. #Take the northeast base in area 1 using a scout. #Clean area 4 up. #Same action. Phase 3 #Destroy the tank in area 2 using a lancer from the south. #Take the area 1 southeast base using your scout. #Take the area 2 northeast base from the south with a scout elite. #Free withdraw your tank and redeploy it in the east base. Shell the congregation. #Same action. Withdraw your tank. #Redeploy your tank into area 2 northwest. Use your main gun. Phase 4 #Deploy an assault into area 2 northeast to take the east base. #Same action. #Redeploy your tank into the northeast base, shell any infantry you see. #Use the rest of your CPs to mop up the map. There may be infantry on the tall grass in area 1 east. Rewards *EXP 3600 *DCT 4600 *MR2X *Unique reward: 薬品携行用中型ポーチ (Ammo Pouch Medium) Aftermath Zig: Tch! I messed up! Zig: But listen well! Nameless! Zig: I will definitely not lose to the likes of you brainwashed people who serve no greater purpose! Alfons: Oyoy, that boy's pretty cool! Leila: Great.. a talent! A boy worth cultivating! Gusurg: He's.. Zig: I have a dream! I will make our independence a reality! Zig: What the hell do you have? Gallia winning the war? Even if you do win, is it worth being proud of! Gusurg: ...! Zig: You can continue your foolish obedient ways but you will never earn your true victory! Remember this! Gusurg: True victory was it.. Where would something like it exist for someone like me..? Kurt: Commander of squad 422, I am 7. We have received reinforcement requests for the occupation effort and have arrived. Baldren: Commander of the 1st Brigade for the north expedition. Colonel Baldren Gassenarl. Audrey: Deputy Commander of the same. Lieutenant Colonel Audrey Gassenarl. Baldren: I have no intention of using help from ones such as the Nameless. Kurt: We have received instruction from HQ to perform special duties. Baldren: I heard nothing of the sort. Audrey, do you know about this? Audrey: The 422's will take up position on the flanks of the main force that you're leading.. Using the new artillery provided by R&D to soften our targets before the main assault. Baldren: Hmph, a weapons test. Worthless! Audrey: It seems HQ has put in quite a sum of money for this. They must be expecting results. Baldren: And what good will come of a victory borne from using those! It damages the military's good name! Audrey: A good name only comes from winning battles. Besides, the Nameless do not have to be accounted for in the reports.. Audrey: If they serve any purpose to our goals at all, should we not seek to use them as much as possible? Baldren: Hmph..! Audrey: This battle merely serves as a stopover point for Fouzen. Expending too much resources in this battle would have an adverse effect on the campaign ahead. Is that not right? Baldren: Mm.. Your judgement is right as always. Baldren: We'll defer to the HQ's instructions on this one and let the Nameless lead the attack! Do perform well! Kurt: Yes sir! Riela: ... Amy: What's wrong, Riela? You seem down, are you alright? Riela: Ah, I'm okay.. 56: Anybody would brood if they were made to run around doing errands for the regulars.. Leila: It's precisely those kinds of times that our Riela can remain energetic and optimistic, you're not yourself Riela. What's going on? Riela: Nothing, nothing's going on! I'm fine really! I'll go help out over there! Amy: Riela! 56: Leave her be. Everyone has times like that. Riela: ... What's going on with me? Riela: I'll be fine if nobody finds out, but yet I'm avoiding contact. It's starting to become just like before.. Soldier: That's a uniform I've never seen before. Have you got any business with our squad? Riela: Oh? Ah, yes. I'm here to help with the setting up of camp.. Soldier: Oh? That hair and those eyes, does that mean..? Riela: Yes? Brixam: My name is Hubert Brixam. Brixam: Am I speaking to a certain Miss Riela Marcellis? Riela: ..?! How do you know my name? Brixam: I found myself some interest in you. The one called "Grim Reaper". Riela: Grim..! Riela: I'm not! I'm no such thing! Brixam: Wait! ..This is no good, this is. Brixam: And it seems the girl's... frightened of something..? Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 2 Missions